Multi-die integrated circuits (ICs) are a class of ICs in which multiple dies are placed within a single package. A multi-die IC also can be referred to as a “system in a package” or “SiP.” A multi-die IC can include circuit structures that allow the dies to communicate with one another within the single package at faster speeds than would be attainable were the dies to be implemented as separate ICs or as individual IC packages mounted on a printed circuit board.
In order to function with this increased level of speed and/or efficiency, signals must be able to propagate from one die to another within a multi-die IC. The circuit structures that effectuate the inter-die exchange of signals must be fabricated with at least a minimum level of reliability. Otherwise, yields can decrease significantly, thereby increasing the cost of producing multi-die ICs.